Alcanzar una estrella del firmamento
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Algunas personas son inalcanzables para otras.. ¿Será cierto? Es posible alcanzar las estrellas. Dedicado a arichan por su cumple.. un poco tarde pero lo estaba afinando.. Alerta Yaoi.. Update con contenido slash
1. Dolor en el alma

Alcanzar una estrella del firmamento  
By ryu-kun  
  
Este fic esta dedicado a Arichan y solamente a ella.  
  
Yamato Ishida.  
El lobo solitario.  
De los lobos adolecentes..  
Idolo de millones(Nadie lo niega)  
Cotizado como el joven mas Hot del año durante cinco años seguidos.  
  
Sus albums se vendían como pan caliente.. realmente el chico había alcanzado el estrellato. A una edad en lo que a uno le preocupa es conseguir es un auto o la chica más popular de la escuela.  
  
Héroe de millones al salvarlos de las garras del los digimons de la oscuridad.  
  
Yamato Ishida lo tenía todo..  
El cariño de su hermano el cual lo ayudó a salir de su aislamiento y trasmitir sus sentimientos en sus canciones.  
El dinero y la fama que el estrellato llevaban consigo.  
Las mujeres se deshacían en cuanto las miraba..  
  
Sus ojos azules conseguían deretir el corazón de cualquier jovencita en edad de amar.  
  
Sin emabrgo no tenía lo que mas deseaba en el mundo.  
No tenía amor.  
  
Por eso daba lo mejor de sí mismo en cada concierto..  
En cada canción y cada acorde de su guitarra..  
Su amor no realizado estaba en cada fragmento de sus canciones..  
  
Y tal vez ese era el secreto de su éxito.  
  
Yamato Ishida vería su homenaje por larga trayectoria en el ambiente artistico.  
Le festejarían sus diez años en el medio artistico su homenajes sería muy sonado en japón. Era un idolo de la muscia pop japonesa y que había incursionado en varias tendencias musicales.  
  
Este año cumpliría 23 años, y 10 años en el medio.  
Lo tenía todo menos el amor..  
Y cambiaría sus años de éxito, sus millones de yens.. su fama y su éxito..  
Todo lo cambiría por el amor de un joven genio.  
  
Pero el sabía que era imposible..   
Él nunca lo amaría como él lo amaba.  
Su corazón etaba maltrecho pero seguía funcionando gracias a su hermano.  
  
El tierno y pequeño Takeru creció hasta convertirse en un joven muy responsable(En parte gracias a Iori su compañero de digievolucion Dna) y también gracias al amor que encontró en francia. Su hermano que lo amaba con todo su corazón en que podían caber los dos mundos.  
  
"Daría todo solo por que supieras lo mucho que te amo" fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Yamato mientras su homenaje daba comienzo.  
  
Yamato amaba a una estrella brillante en cielo. Una estrella que brillaba con luz propia y que despejaba las tinieblas de la ignorancia. Una estrella que lo opacaba con su luz de saber.   
  
****-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-  
  
Del otro lado de Japón u joven contemplaba el mar desde el laboratorio de investigaciones en donde trabajaba en compañia de sus asistentes y amigos.  
  
El señor Takenouchi le había dicho que merecía un descanso por lo mucho que trabajaba.  
  
Koushiro simplemente encendió al televisión mientras se sentaba en el cuarto de recreo.  
Sin embargo la apagó al ver el especial de Yamato en la televisión.  
  
Koushiro salió del edificio y se puso a contemplar el mar mientras la brisa sala lo envolvia con su fragancia fuerte y antigua.  
  
Sus ojos se posaron en el firmamento mientras se sentaba en la calida arena.  
Los rojizos colores del atardecer daban paso a un negro azulado en el cielo.  
  
"Trabajo mucho solo para olvidar a Yamato.. pero no puedo logralo.. es alguein qe esta fuera de mi alcance" se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba aparecer las estrellas en el firmamento.  
  
"Estrellita estrellita.. la primera que en esta noche divise.. concedeme un deseo.. deja que mi amor llegue al ser que amo" fueron sus palabras al ver como el planeta venus aparecía en el horizonte.  
  
Sus ojos estaban humedos por el sentimiento que emanaba de ellos. Su vida era algo ajetreada al hacer investigaciones muy importantes en el digimundo al lado de Shuu Kido, el señor Takenouchi y Joe kido el cual hacia las veces de doctor en el digimundo.  
  
Si su vida era muy ajetreada y muy cerrada. Muchas veces le decían el hombre computadora por no poder despegarse de ella. Pero eso lo decían las personas que no lo entendían para nada.  
  
Su obseción por las computadora era su manera de mostrar su lado sensible y vulnerable.  
El joven amaba a un imposible..  
Amaba a una estrella brillante del firmamento que no podía alcanzar y que estaba fuera de su alcance.  
  
Durante su esatncia en el diigumundo sus sentimientos estaba cerrados y ellos comenzaron a abrirse para salir a flote.  
  
Tentomon lo ayudó mucho y fue su tabla salvavidas que los mantuvo a salvo de las malas ideas.  
  
Y lo acompaño cuando fue a la universidad en colorado al lado de Wallace. Donde estudió y se hizo de una fama como genio en los asuntos del digimundo.  
  
Se hizo de un renombre mundial al demostrar la existencia del digimundo mediante sus teorias que dejaron asombrados a todos el mundo.   
Y eso que contaba con 18 años en ese entonces.  
  
Su vida ha sido proyecto tras proyecto..  
Uno tras otro con el fin de eludir la verdad que lo estaba consumiendo.  
  
Amaba a la estrella mas brillante del firmamento.. Amaba a Yamato Ishida.  
  
Sus sentimientos eran particularmente dolorosos pues no podía evitar sentir el dolor. Gracias al homenaje de yamato.. El lo veía en las noticias.. en los periodicos.. en lso comentarios de sus asistentes..  
  
Era como si el cielo mismo conspirará para hacerlo infeliz.  
  
Una sombra se deslizó por entre las sombras acechandolo sin que el otro se diera cuenta de los peligros de estar solo en el playa en la noche.  
  
La sombra fue rápida y despiadada. Un solo golpe fue suficiente para él. Cayó al suelo presa de un gran dolor en su espalda y que se extendía hacia sus entrañas.  
  
El dolor que sentía desaparecía cuando la oscuridad empezaba a adueñarse de él.  
  
Yamato estaba en concierto aburridisimo de ver a todos los artistas que estaba cantando en su "honor"   
Detestaba esta clase de eventos en donde él permanececía sentado escuchando. El deseaba estar en el escenario..  
Cantar.. Dar lo mejor de sí mismo para que sus canciones llegarán hasta el corazón de su estrella.  
  
La estrella mas brillante que existía en el cielo y que era conocida por todo el mundo.  
  
El homenaje terminó hasta muy tarde y él dio gracias a Dios por haber terminado con el suplicio. Otra noceh aburrida con sus pensamientos mientras ideaba una canción en la que sus sentimientos pudieran llegar hasta él.  
  
En medio de una gran multitud que se arremolineaba a su alrededor. Yamato parecía una estrella solitaria en medio de los detellos cegadores de las cámaras de tv y fotograficas.  
  
Yamato caminaba hasta su limosina. enestos momentos deseba que su hermano estuviera presente con él.. pero el joven estaba en francia con sus abuelos.  
  
No le costó nada reconocer como se rompía la rutina de ir a su limosina. De hecho él lo notó antes que sus guardaespaldas. Vio como la linea de seguridad caía.  
  
Incluso antes de que los gritos empezarán, él volteó y encaró al homicida que le estaba apuntando con el arma que había sustraído de entre sus ropas.  
  
Para cuando los demás reaccionaron Yamato sintió su sangre cálida emanar de él mientras la fuerza de lso impactos lo mandaba hacia atrás.  
  
Y mientras caía al suelo sus ojos azul celeste se fijaron el cielo estrellado mientras una solitaria estrella fugaz caía a la tierra.  
  
"Estrelita, estrellita la primera que esta noche divise.. concedeme mi deseo que es que mi amor sea conocido por la persona que más amo" dijo en voz baja mientras perdía la conciencia.  
  
Aquellos fueron los dos casos más sonados de la década de ese siglo. En parte debido al hermetismo que con que trataron los dos casos.  
  
Ambos fueron atacados la misma noche.  
Y ambso fueron atendidos de emergencia.  
Sin embargo aunque Koushiro si logró ser salvado..  
Yamato Ishida.. El lobo solitario no lo logró salvarse.  
  
Ninguno de los dos fueron atendidos en los hospitales de la tierra debido a la gravedad de sus lesiones.  
Ambos fueron atendidos en el digimundo. el mundo contuvo el aliento pero fue en vano pues Yamato Ishida no regresó Jamás.   
  
Hubo duelo en todo Japón por la muerte de Yamto.  
Kosuhiro regresó a su trabajo meses después completamente restablecido.  
  
Su semblante era muy diferente con el que todos lo concocían. Su mirada era cálida y llena de alegría rebosante de salud y esperanza.  
  
"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó el señor takenouchi al ver al joven genio sentarse en la computadora.  
"Si" fue su respuesta corta y rápida pero que denotaba toda su alegría en un solo sonido.  
  
"¿Te pasó algo mientras estuviste recuperando?" le preguntó el señor Takenouchi al joven pelirrojo.  
"¿Alguna vez sus deseos han sido escuchado por los dioses?" dijo Koushiro con actitud soñadora.  
  
"¿Te sientes bien?"le preguntó Shuu al verlo sentado sin aporrear la teclas como solo él solía hacerlo.  
  
"No es algo que comprendan.. solo cuando se conoce a un milagro.. se puede compender lo que yo siento en mi interior" dijo Koushiro mientras sus asistentes lo miraba y cuchicheaban entre sí.  
  
"Esta enamorado" fueron las palabras que más se dijeronn entre ellas y en todo el laboratorio.  
  
El señor Takenocuchi solamente miraba al cambio que había ocurrido en el joven genio. Y sin embargo notó un detalle que nadie había visto antes.  
  
Entre sus cabellos rojizos había una brillo dorado.. una sola hebra dorada que brillaba como si fuera oro.  
  
Era un cabello rubio el cual estaba enredado en el cabello de Koushiro.  
  
Un cabello que brillaba con la luz de la esperanza en entre los rojos cabellos de Koushiro.  
  
En el digimundo una canción flotaba en el aire mientras los acordes de una guitarra brotaban como musica celestial.  
  
La voz privilegiada que la cantaba estaab llena de amor y esperanza.  
  
"Estrellita, estrellita, la primera que esta noche divise, concedeme mi deseo que es vivir con mi amor.. y a cambio sacrificaré toda mi vida pasada.. Toda por él"  
  
Estrellita, dulce angel que me ayudaste.. Con todo mi corazón te doy las gracias por mi deseo hecho realidad.  
  
Sus palabras bailaban con el vals de su corazón ahora lleno de amor. Un vals que era correspondido y bailado con la misma intensidad por su amor, el cual correspondido.  
  
The end.  
Comentarios: Fic dedicado a Ariadna por su cumpleaños que no me he olvidado.. solamente querría darte un regalo con sentimiento desde el fondo de mi corazón. Felicidades y que cumplas muchos más. 


	2. Dolor ajeno

Alcanzar una estrella  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 2  
Dolor ajeno  
  
P. V. Joe  
La verdad es que yo estaba del otro lado del mundo cuando todo ocurrió..  
  
Sin emabrgo rápidamente me dirigí hacia el digimundo con mi corazón en la mano mientras la vida de Koushiro pendía de un hilo. Llegó muy delicado a la sala de emergencias del hospital.  
  
A diferencia de los hospitales del la tierra.  
Los hospitales del digimundo podía curar en cuestión de segundos si contaban con la presencia de digimons que pudieran curar y doy gracias dios por los pequeños milagros.   
  
Afortunadamente pude acudir en auxilio de Koushiro.  
No había sido tan grave de no ser por la perdida de sangre que sufrió afortunadamente Iori era compatible con su tipo de sangre. Koushiro había salido fuera de peligro en cuanto llegó aqui.  
  
Wallace también le había dado sangre para que se repusierá mientras Takeru llegaba con Angelmon.  
  
Le costó un poco de trabajo concentrarse en la digievolución.. principalmente porque le caía un poco mal. De todos los elegidos Takeru era el unico que se había dado cuenta de como su hermano se le quedaba viendo a Koushiro.  
  
De como su mirada era diferente.  
  
Ohh como la odiaba.. Porque Yamato veía con amor a Koushiro.  
Pero el pelirrojo siempre andaba en la luna con su trabajo dejando que su hermano sufriera al no corresponderle.  
  
Sin embargo pudo lograr que angelmon pudiera evolucionar a MagnaAngelmon para que el angel lo pudiera curar de sus graves lesiones. Afortunadamente para Koushiro la sangre que le donaron sus amigos pudo salvarle la vida.  
  
Sin embargo Takeru sintió que el alma se le venía abajo cuando Yamato entró en la sala de emergencias.  
  
Mirarlo palido en la cama a un paso de la muerte casi lo hizo entrar en panico. Con muchos trabajos MagnaAngelmon pudo sacarlo de ese grave trance en que su vida peligraba.  
  
Takeru apenas pudo pegar el ojo esa noche.  
  
Miraba como su hermano con aprensió y de vez en cuando le apartaba sus cabellos de la cara.  
  
Estaba muy asutado por lo que pudiera pasarle a su hermano que tanto amaba.  
Koushiro por su parte era cuidado por iori él cual estaba muy preocupado. Taichi estaba a su lado abrazandolo con mucho cariño.  
  
Los miró a los dos mientras Iori se recuesta en el pecho de Taichi.  
  
A pesar de la diferencia de edad ellos se quieren bastante.  
Nadie se lo imaginó de esos dos.  
  
Fue así como así.. o al menor nos pareció.  
  
"¿Crees que mi hermano se salve?" me pregunta Takeru mientras me mira con sus ojos azul celeste. A pesar de que ha crecido mucho estos años en sus ojos aun hay inocencia y un cariño tan fuerte para con su hermano.  
  
"No lo sé.. Yamato esta muy débil.. perdió mucha sangre.. lo mismo que Koushiro" le digo mientras veo como las lagrimas se forman en sus ojos.  
  
Takeru esta llorando.  
Y yo lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él llora desconsolado.  
"Joe.. no quiero perderlo" me dice mientras me regresa el abrazo en sus ojos veo el dolor y la pena.  
  
"No lo perderás" le digo con confianza mientras lo sostengo con fuerza.  
  
Quiero besarlo.. consolarlo.. decirle que lo amo.. pero no puedo.. solo me limito a tratar de mitigar su pena.  
  
"Necesitas descansar Takeru.. has usado mucha energía el día de hoy.. yo te aviso si pasa algo" le digo mientras trato de darl confianza a mi pequeño.  
  
El no me responde nada mientras lo conduzco a una cama vacia que esta muy cerca de Yamato.  
  
"Te ves cansado" me dice mientras nos sentamos en la cama. Recargo mi espalda en la pared debido a que Takeru esta llorando sin que él se de cuenta.  
  
Eso me recuerda que no he dormido en más de 48 horas. Justo cuando pensaba que mi turno había terminado las cosas no podía haber empeorado. Takeru se ha quedado dormido en mis brazos mientras yo pensaba en mis problemas. Merece un descanso, pero no puedo soltarme de sus abrazo.  
  
Lo recuesto en la cama no puedo soltarme.. así que me recuesto un rato mientras trató de descansar. he estado levantado mucho tiempo y me siento cansado..  
  
Tengo mucho sueño.  
Antes de que me diera cuenta me he quedado dormido.  
Con takeru en mis brazos.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: ya lo tenía hecho desde hace tiempo.. pero no había tenido tiempo para publicarlo. 


	3. Desesperación

Estrellas.  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 3  
Desesperacion  
  
  
He llorado desde que he tenido memoria.  
  
Por hambre..  
Por miedo..  
Y por la sensación de volver a verlo jamás.  
  
Siempre ha sido así..  
Siempre he sido muy sensible..  
Más de lo que debería..  
Todos me dicen que soy un llorón.  
  
Y eso me hacía llorar.  
Hasta que una vez más él regreso a mi lado.  
Dejé de llorar cuando estuve a su lado.  
  
La forma en como me trataba me reconfortaba.  
Y ahora el pensar que nunca más lo volvería a ver..  
  
Me hizo perder el control una vez más..  
De no ser por la suerte..  
No hubiera podido reunir la sufiente esperanza en mi corazón.  
Fue muy difícl observarlo..  
  
Palido como un fantasma..  
Muriendo frente a mis ojos..  
Y fue demasiado doloroso..  
Me forcé a creer que se salvará..  
Pero no puedo creer ciegamente como cuando era un niño..  
  
Me han lastimado mucho más esta vez..  
Mi hermano esta muriendo frente a mis ojos.  
Y lo unico que puedo hacer es llorrar..  
  
Pero no puedo llorar..  
No debo llorar..  
Porque si las lagrimas..  
Perderé la esperanza..  
  
Mi hermano no puede morir..  
Aun es joven, tiene mucho por delante.  
  
Nadie me ha visto llorar..  
No quiero llorar.  
Pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan triste..  
Mi vida es un desastre tras otro..  
  
He termianod con Catherine..  
No terminamos muy bien..  
Nunca me entendió por completo..  
Ella siempre..  
No fui yo el problema..  
No compaginamos..  
  
Fuimos incompatibles por falta de tiempo.  
demasido inmaduros para comprendernos..  
Terminamos de la peor forma..  
Ella nunca entendió que soy..  
Nunca comprendió lo mucho que amaba a mi hermano..  
  
Es una parte muy importante de mi vida que no puedo eliminar por completo..  
Mi hermano me necesita..  
Soy todo lo que tiene..  
Soy la unica persona que lo puede amar..  
Sin ninguna barrera..  
  
Solamente la fraterna nos separa..  
Una barrera que no puedo atravesar sin..  
Solamente Yamato puede darme permiso..  
Y lo amo demasiado como para que él sepa.  
  
El pecado de su hermano menor..  
Lo amo con fuerza debido a lo mucho que me ha amado.  
Desde pequeños..  
Yamato siempre me cuidó..  
Nunca me mimó como mi madre..  
Nunca me gritó más de lo necesario..  
  
Nunca me pegaba..  
Nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo..  
Mi hermano siempre me quería..  
Siempre buscaba la manera de cuidarme sin que me sitierá inútil..  
Pero yo no querría que me cuidará..  
Yo quería cuidarlo..  
Protegerlo..  
  
oNisan.. no te mueras..  
No te mueras..  
  
NO TE MUERAS...  
  
Joe me abraza con fuerza..  
Quiere que me calme..  
Tengo miedo..  
Mucho miedo de que mi querido hermano se muera..  
Joe me habla..  
Pero no entiendo lo que me dice..  
Me siento tan mal..  
  
No quiero que se vaya..  
Sus brazos se sienten tan bien..  
Como los de mi hermano..  
Quiero que Yama se recupere..  
Quiero que vivas..  
oNisan..  
  
No quiero que este abrazo termine..  
Se siente como los de mi hermano..  
Tan cálido y lleno de cariño..  
  
Continuará.  
  
Comentarios:  
¿Un poco dramatico no? 


	4. Mi primer amor

Alcanzar una estrella  
By ryukun  
  
Capitulo 3  
Mi primer amor.  
  
Todavia no puedo asimilarlo..  
Mi sempai fue asaltado..  
Casi muere en la playa..  
  
De no ser porque fui a verlo..  
Hubiera muerto en la playa..  
No puedo creer lo palido que se ve..  
Siempre ha sido de piel clara..  
  
Pero el verlo allí..  
Casi sin vida..  
Y ese sonido que me altera los nervios..  
Ese maldito Beep..  
  
Beep beep beep..  
Me estaba volviendo loco..  
Oirlo me recuerda a papá..  
Siempre lo escuchó en mis pesadillas..  
Y ahora mi sempai Koushiro esta..  
  
No puedo pensar en eso ahora él debe vivir..  
Le daría mi vida..  
Él fue mi maestro.. mi amigo..  
Mi primer amor..  
Mi primera vez en todo..  
  
Él me sostuvo en sus brazos cuando mi abuelo murió..  
Él me amó cuando mi madre murió en ese accidente..  
Él me dio su cariño, amistad, su sabiduria.  
  
Yo le he dado todo..  
Pero no es suficiente..  
Nunca fue suficiente..  
No podía hacerlo feliz..  
Por más que lo intentaba..  
No podía hacerlo feliz..  
  
Por mucho que lo abrazará..  
Lo besará..  
Me entregará a él..  
Nunca fue suficiente..  
Atendía mis necesidades..  
Físicas, espirituales.. mis pasiones..  
Pero nunca mi amor..  
  
Fue frustrante vivir con él..  
Solamente hasta que cumplí los 18..  
Viví a su lado desde los quince hasta hace poco menos de dos años..  
El día que le confesé que era Gay..  
No pareció muy sorprendido..  
Me dio una palmada en la espalda y me dijo que se alegraba que por fin dejará de luchar con mis sentimientos y me aceptara como soy..  
  
Él siempre me aceptó como era..  
Esa noche querría que fuera mi primera vez..  
Con alguien especial..  
Alguien que no me haría daño..  
No quería saber si lo había hecho alguna vez..  
Querría esa primera vez..  
  
Con alguien que me sostuviera en sus brazos, después de consumado el acto..  
No querría una persona que después de hacerlo se fuera..  
Querría dormir a su lado..  
Sentir su olor..  
Abrazarlo..  
Sentirme parte de él..  
  
Y ahora vivo con Taichi..  
Después de todo los sueños no siempre se cumplen..  
Es curioso..  
Nunca me sentía atraído por Taichi..  
Hasta la noche en que todos quedamos tan borrachos..  
Hace dos años..  
  
Cuando terminamos en la misma cama..  
Los restos de una noche de pasión salvaje nos cubrían..  
El olor a sexo era tan fuerte que sofocaba..  
El saor raro en mi boca me dejaba un poco asqueado en esa atmosféra.  
Simplemente la primera vez me sentí tan usado..  
Que lloré..  
Sin embargo..  
Taichi se sintió aun peor..  
En los días posteriores..  
Él no sabía como decirme lo mucho que lamentaba lo sucedido.  
Él nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras.  
  
Solamente lo obserbaba como trataba de decirme algo..  
Y al principio..  
El no sabía que yo era gay..  
Y fue muy divertido tenerlo haciendo muchas cosas..  
  
Finalmente salimos juntos varias veces..  
Lentamente..  
A pesar de que Koushiro estaba en las noches en la casa..  
Taichi pasaba muchas tardes conmigo..  
Ayudandome con las tareas y los trabajos.  
  
Lo que tuvo que pasar pasó..  
Caímos sin darnos cuenta en todo..  
Claro que al principio..  
Fue algo dificil debido a Koushiro.  
Hasta que le explicamos todo..  
  
Fue algo celoso..  
Pero accedio mientras Taichi no me usará..  
Le dije ese día que había crecido mucho..  
Que fue todo gracias a él..  
Y que nunca dejaría que hicieran daño..  
  
Cuando me fui me quedé pensando..  
¿Quien le tendría la cena lista?  
¿Quien le lavaría la ropa?  
¿Con quien dormiría ahora?  
¿Tendría buena salud el día de mañana?  
  
Sentí mucha nostalgia los primeros días..  
  
Y ahora ver como esta muriendo..  
  
Nunca le dije lo mucho que lo querría..  
Que fue como un padre para mí.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: Otra persona siguen más todavía..  
A ver que pasa con los que siguen. 


	5. el sufre

Alcanzar una estrella  
By ryukun  
  
Capitulo 5  
Él sufre.  
  
Esta llorando..  
No quiere admitirlo pero esta llorando..  
Esta sufriendo a causa de verlo casi muerto..  
  
Y a mí me afecta por partida doble..  
Sin embargo hago lo que puedo para ayudarlo..  
Iori esta llorando en mis brazos..  
Quiere mucho a Koushiro.  
Fue como su padre..  
  
Creo que no soportaría perderlo de nuevo.  
Miró a un lado de mí y veo a Yamato postrado en su cama.  
Takeru esta rompiendose en pedazos..  
Joe trata de consolarlo..  
  
Todo a mi alrededor esta nebuloso..  
Quisiera que fuera una pesadilla..  
Todos lo que quiero estan muriendo o sufriendo..  
  
Yamato esta inconciente y no sabemos si lo va a lograr..  
Koushiro tiene más posibilidades..  
Y sin embargo.. el llanto de Takeru e Iori me esta matando..  
  
Yamato..  
Lo quisé mucho..  
PEro nunca pude hacer que se fijará en mí..  
Koushiro fue mi consuelo..  
Sin embargo todo terminó cuando terminamos haciendo el sexo..  
En ese tiempo yo solo querría alguien con quien estar..  
Y poder descargar mi frustración..  
No sabía del daño que le estaba haciendo a Koushiro..  
  
Nunca me dijo nada hasta que finalmente terminamos..  
Debido a la falta de tiempo..  
Koushiro deseaba una relación más estable..  
Yo solo quería hacer el sexo una y otra vez..  
Hasta quedar exhausto..   
Porque ya no pensaba en nada más cuando estaba así.  
  
Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en la secundaria buscaba un momento para pasarla bien en los baños con Koushiro..  
Hast que empezó el peligro en el digimundo..  
En ese entonces me quedé solo..  
Terminamos en buen plan..  
Seguimos siendo amigos..  
  
Pero ya hicimos nada más..  
Estuve concentrandome en e futbol..  
Takeru fue mi siguiente victima..  
Era muy parecido físicamente a Yamato..  
Lo anduve rondando y traté de hacerlo con él..  
Pero fue demasiado..  
Cuando lo tenía todo listo..  
Me retracté al ver los ojos inocentes de Takeru..  
  
Nunca llegué a nada con él..  
Ni siquiera supo que me había fijado en él..  
Solamente pensaba que era su amigo que lo invitaba a al cine y jugar futbol..  
Daisuke fue mi victima..  
Fue demasiado facil..  
Él puso la iniciativa cuando lo besé en los vestidores..  
Daisuke estaba frustrado al igual que yo..  
  
Querría ser igual que yo..  
Nos gustaban los chicos..  
Terminamos juntos por necesidad..  
El estudiante de preparatoria con un chico de secundaria.  
Ambos lo haciamos como animales salvajes..  
Fue cuando entendí porque Koushiro se molestaba bstante después de hacer el amor..  
Fue muy doloroso para mí cuando lo hicimos Daisuke y yo..  
  
Con Koushiro siempre yo era el unico que lo hacía..  
Y daisuke ambos lo haciamos..  
Finalmente dejamos de hacerlo cuando Daisuke fue "atacado" por Ken.  
Daisuke me dejó por Ken..  
Y un poco después ken dejó a Daisuke por Wallace.  
Y fue un desastre de relaciones..  
  
Casi todos los hombres del grupo de elegidos tuvimos problemas..  
Solamente Takeru era la excepción a la regla.  
Él unico que parecía tener una relación estable con Hikari..  
Hasta que ella lo cortó..  
Pero a él no le importó..  
Al igual que Yamato..   
Le sobraban parejas..  
  
Incluso una vez, escuché como Hikari le decía a Miyako que era muy bueno en la cama..  
Joe es él más sensato del grupo..  
Nunca pero nunca le hemos conocido ninguna decepcioón amorosa..  
siempre ha estado al margen de todo..  
Que envidia..  
  
Ver llorar a Takeru me parte el alma..  
Y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de porque nunca quisé hacer algo con Takeru..  
Lo amaba demasiado como para meterlo en mis problemas..  
Takeru fue la primer apersona a la que verdaderamente amé..  
Porque fue puro.. nada de sexo.. ni siquiera un beso o caricia..  
Fue mi primer amor..  
Que me llevó a buscar una relación estable..  
  
Iori fue un accidente..  
Un día hicimos un fiestas..   
Terminamos tan ebrios que Iori me confundió con Kosuhiro fue hasta mi casa conmigo..  
Fue una noche de sexo tan salvaje que desperté con escozor en mis partes nobles..  
  
Por un tiempo pensé que lo había violado..  
Traté de compensarlo de alguna manera..  
Y no fue hasta que él me besó..  
Me enseñó a amar..  
A hacer el amor..   
Y no el sexo..  
  
Finalmente Iori me dio la estabilidad emocional suficiente como para..  
Pedirle que vivier conmigo..  
He dejado de hacer cosas con otras personas..  
  
He conocido el amor..  
Y ahora..  
Ver a tantas personas sufriendo me esta haciendo daño..  
No quiero ver llorar a Iori..  
Quiero que sea feliz..  
Me ha cambiado tanto..  
  
Antes solo buscaba mi felicidad..  
Solo la mía..  
Mi propio placer  
  
Iori me ha cambiado tanto..  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios: Los hago sufrir o que ? 


	6. Soy insensible

Alcanzar una estrella  
By Ryukun  
  
Capitulo 6.  
Soy insensible  
  
Es cierto..  
Dicen que tu vida pasa delante de ti cuando estas muriendo.  
Y yo la estoy viendo toda.  
  
Mi niñez pasa como un borrón rápido.  
Y llega el final de mi niñez.  
Estoy en los vestidores del ultimo partido que jugamos en el club de futbol.  
  
Yamato no acudió a él.  
Tenía una práctica con su banda y no pudo asistir.  
Dejó el equipo de futbol hacía tiempo.  
Tenía esperanzas que viniera a vernos...  
A verme..  
  
El verano esta en pleno apogeo..  
El calor es insoportable con las ropas sudadas..  
Hace frio en el aire acondicionado..  
  
Deseaba que Yamato me mirará..  
Se preocupará por mí.  
Pero el no hace nada de esto..  
Finalmente..  
Como de costumbre entró con los demás chicos.  
  
Quiero tomar un baño caliente y descansar en mi casa..  
El golpe que me dí en la pierna ya no me duele tanto, con el agua caliente.  
Taichi se ofrece a ponerme un ungüento en la pierna para que pasé el dolor.  
  
Cuando me lo esta poniendo me arde un poco..  
Sus manos tiemblan un poco..  
Estamos solos en los vestidores..  
El dolor en mi pierna ha disminuido bastante y se esta desinflamando..  
  
"Vi como buscabas a Yamato" me dice Tai mientras presiona con fuerza.  
"¿No sé de que me hablas?"  
"Vamos yo me he dado cuenta d ela manera en que lo mirás.. porque yo lo miró de la misma manera"  
"Taichi.. yo no tengo ningún interés en Yamato"  
"Tonterías"  
  
Para estos momento Taichi me esta dando miedo.. Se acerca lentamente a mi cara.  
"¿Entoces porque te estas poniendo nervioso?"  
"Es por tu comportammiento"  
"Aja.. entonces.. ¿Porque no me has dicho que me vaya?"  
"Yo.."  
"Shh calla.. yama.. nunca se fijjará en nosotros.. debemos olvidarlo.. le hemos dado muchas oportunidades"  
  
Lo que dice Taichi es cierto.. Él me mira con sus ojos mientras sus mano sube por mi cuerpo.  
"Dime si me detengo"   
Su voz es seductora mientras empeiza a subir sus manos por mi pierna.. hasta mi estomago.. Como acaba de salir de la ducha solo tenía puesto mi ropa interior y encima una toalla.  
  
Sus manos empiezan a acariciar mi estomago.. sus labios besan mi pecho, mientras me sostiene de la espalda.  
  
Los sentimientos son confusos.. deseo que Taichi continue.. pues las sensaciones me dejan aturdido.. pero al mismo tiempo deseo que sea yamato.  
  
No quiero participar en esto.. pero Taichi me esta dominado.  
"Vamos a un lugar más intímo" me susurra al oído mientras me levanta con sus brazos, mis piernas obedecen su propio impulso y se abrazan a su cintura. Siento su aliento en mi cuello mientras me lleva a uno de los baños..  
  
Me coloca en el cubo del sanitario.. la fria loza del servicio me da escalofrios en mi espalda mientras Taichi cierra con pasador la puerta.  
  
"Shh koushiro.. vamos apasarla bien.. si funciona.. vamos a olvidar a aYamato" me dice mientras se acerca me besa en mi estomago.  
Cierro mis ojos..  
No deseo que continue..  
Pero.. mi otra parte dice lo contrario..  
  
No puedo evitar gemir mientras Taichi empieza a lamer mi estomago y a chupar mi ombligo. Sus lengua recorre mi estomago y va hacia uno de mis pectorales..  
Su lengua me causa repugnancia mientras mi cuerpo incrementa mis sensacioens de placer.  
  
Para mi vergüenza mis manos traicioneras acercan más su cara a mi pecho.  
Taichi abre su boca y empieza chuparme con fuerza mi piel tan sensible..  
Quiero que termine todo pero lo único que hago es presionarlo con fuerza contra mi pecho.. hasta sentir sus dientes en mi pectoral izquierdo.  
  
Taichi me muerde con fuerza mientras yo lo presiono con más fuerza.. El dolor es algo extrañamente placentero para mí.. los uelto cuandosiento algo recorrer por mi pecho..  
Tengo miedo de que sea sangre.. pero solo es saliva que va escurriendo..  
  
Taichi ahora me mirá a los ojos y empieza de nuevo a recorrer mi pecho hasta mi cuello en donde empieza a chuparmelo con frucción enfermiza. Yo lo aparto de mi cuello y entonces él me besa en los labios..  
  
Mis manos me siguen traicionando y lo presiono.. su beso se vuelve más salvaje a cada minuto que pasa, sus manos me acarician con delicadeza mi espalda.   
  
Se deslizan con lentitud a mis caderas y me despojan de mi toalla y mi ropa interior. y luego sostiene mis piernas.  
  
Yo sé que es lo que sigue. así que cierro mis ojos mientras él se prepara para el asalto final.  
En ningun momento me he resistido..  
Finalmente siento como esta listo y entonces..  
  
El dolor es insoportable.. Cierro mis ojos y aprrrieto mis diente en espera de que pase algo..  
  
Y lo único en que pienso es en Yama...  
Sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo.. mi espalda.. siento como besa mi cuello, cubriendolo con la saliva de su lengua traviesa.. Y luego abre mis labios con su legua y empeiza a besarme..  
Un beso que yo crrespondo.. mientras empieza despacio..  
  
Por alguna extraña razón el dolor se va.. cuando pienso en yama..  
  
Finalmente Taichi se cansa y empieza incrementar la velocidad..  
Lo cual me lastima aún más.. Pero solo puedo pensar en un nombre.. Yamato.. yamato..  
  
Trató de luchar.. de olvidarlo.. de imaginar que este dolor me lo causa yamato..  
Pero no puedo..   
Taichi ahora me levanta y sostiene con su espalda, espera a que yo haga el resto..  
Y finalmente empiezo a continuar..  
  
Finalmenyte Taichin tiene su orgasmo y queda exhausto..   
Yo siguo respirando agitadamente.. Taichi se empieza a vestir y luego me dice que es posible olvidar a Yamato..  
  
Cierro mis ojos dudando.. Taichi una vez me levanta y me penetra por segunda vez.. Esta vez es por atrás mientras con sus manos empieza a acariciarme el pecho y mi pene..  
  
Su segundo orgasmo es más rápido que el primero..  
Mientras que yo no alcanzo el mío..  
Quiero llorar por lo que esta pasando pero.. tpodo cesa cuando Taichi dirige sus labios a mi pene..  
  
Lo enguelle de un solo movimiento.. y empeiza ausar su legua en mi sensible miembro..  
  
Finalmente siento algo de placer.. mientras taichi continua..  
"Taichi.. basta siento que ya esta cerca" le digo mientras incrementa sus movimientos y mi respiración se agita.. y todo se vuelve loco.. cuando alcanzo mi primer orgasmo..  
  
Siento que me desmayo..  
Finalmente Taichi me sostiene en sus brazos hasta que despierto..  
  
Y así pasan los días..  
Con cada incursión al baño..  
Me sigue lastimando..   
Y yo soy el que se lo busca..  
Taichi solamente quiere olvidar a Yamato..  
Pero yo no..  
  
Pienso que cada incursión es yamato..  
Que cada vez que me tiene en su boca es yamato..  
A pesar de todo el dolor..  
Sigo pensando en yamato..  
  
Finalmente me doy cuenta del circulo vicioso y lo rompo antes de que continue..  
  
Taichi lo toma muy mal..  
Realmente querría una relación.. un algo.. y yo solo le di mi cuerpo..  
Mientras mi corazón pertenecía a Yamato..  
  
Gracias a los consejjos de Wallace dejé a Taichi..  
Y pude olvidar a Yamato al ocurrir lo de Ken, lo de que Oikawa y el desastre final de diaboromon..  
  
Y de allí me concentré en mis estudios.. en mis encuentros con otras personas..  
Y después fui a estados unidos con wallace..  
Me presentó a varios de sus amigos..  
Hice de todo..  
Y pesar de todo yamato estaba presente en mis pensamientos..  
  
Regresé a Japón y me conseguí un trabajo respetable a mis 17 como investigador dle digimundo.. no había nadie mas capaz en el mundo..  
  
Mucho tiempo después adopté a Iori.. y pude olvidar a Yamato por un tiempo..  
Hasta que Ioiri cumplió la mayoría de edad y tuvimos un encuentro..  
  
Fue una experiencia diferente a la de los demás.. Iori buscaba complacerme.. y yo traté..  
  
Realmente traté..  
Pero solo conseguí sexo gratis..  
  
Finalmente Iori se quedó con Taichi..  
Y eso me duele..  
  
Pues creí que lo utilizaba para satisfacer sus fines..  
Aunque me demostró lo que había cambiado..  
Cuando Iori se fue la casa se me hizo más grande y vacía..  
  
Me volví adicto al trabajo..   
Horas extras..  
Días en los que no volvía a casa..  
La colección de moho en el refrigerador..  
  
Y finalmente el asalto..  
La mirada de iori..  
  
Y todo es negro..  
Veo figuras en bruma que me rodea..  
Mis padres..  
Los cuatro me rodean..  
Noe scuchó lo que dicen..  
Se ven tristes..  
Quiero reunirme con ellos..  
  
Pero oigo que alguien me llama..  
No quiero voltear..  
No quiero vivir..  
  
Y entonces lo oigo..  
  
"Yamato se muere"  
Y eso me de fuerzas para abrir los ojos..  
  
Continuará. 


	7. Quiero un milagro

Alcanzar una estrella  
By Ryukun  
  
Capitulo 7.  
Quiero un milagro.  
  
Desperté con angustia en mi corazón cuando escuche las palabras que sentenciaban al amor de mi vida..  
  
En estos trágicos momentos no puedo evitar sentirme mal..  
Lo romantico me ha saldio justo cuando mi amado parte de este mundo.  
  
Mi espalda me duele pero no hay palabras para describir como mi corazón se desgaraba por dentro al ver a Yamato postrado en la cama.  
  
El odioso bip..  
Que resuena en la habitación..  
  
Su ya pálido rostro esta allí..  
No existimos más que él y yo en este instante..  
Quisera que fuera una eternidad..  
Que yamato estuviera a mi lado por siempre  
Mis labios buscan lo prohibido..  
Sus labios tan dulces que esperan que Koushiro el ladron robe su miel.  
  
En mi mente evocó la escena de la bella durmiente y blanca nieves..  
Cuando el princié despierta a su amada princesa de su sueño de muerte.  
  
Como sus labios se unen en un beso que aviva las llamas de mi corazón.  
  
Mis manos reocrren sus mejillas buscando apoyo..  
Mi mente trata de grabar este unico momento con mi yamato.  
El único que tendré..  
  
**************************  
  
Desde el momento en que pronuncié las palabras que confirmaban la muerte de mi hermano..  
Me eché a llorar sobre su pecho implorandole que no me dejará solo..  
Que vivierá..  
  
Mis lagrimas mojaban su piyama..  
Estaba allí tratando de aspirar la escencia de yamato a traves de mis sentidos..  
  
Tratando de hacer lo imposible..  
De que con toda mi fuerza..  
Con todos mis pensamientos hacerlo vivir..  
Toda mi voluntad estaba centratada en cada respiración..  
Cada latido que mi hermano estaba respirando..  
  
Sus respiración se interumpe..  
Levantó mis ojos para ver..  
Como Koushiro le esta robando su aliento a mi hermano..  
Como lo esta succionando de sus labios..  
Como esta besando a mi hermano...  
Y yo siento..   
Yo me siento..  
Quebrado  
Si..  
Él lo ama..  
Koushiro ama a mi hermano..  
Mi hermano es correspondido..  
Pero es demasiado tarde..  
Demasiado tarde..  
"Estupido ahora que mi hermano muere te le declaras" le gritó mientras mi visión se nubla por la lagrimas..  
Cierro mis ojos mientras Joe me abraza con sus fuertes brazos.  
Y de pronto siento como algo me acompleta..  
Algo que no he tenido desde ahce mucho tiempo..  
Que digo..  
Algo que nunca he tenido ni he sentido con nadie.  
  
*****************************  
  
Apenas he podido despertar al oir la alarma de la maquina...  
Yamato estaba pasando por una crisis que no podía superar..  
Sus heridas se estaba abriendo..  
Ya nada podía hacer por el joven cantante..  
Por el amado hermano de mi amor prohibido..  
Desde que lo conocí he querido besarlo..  
Desde que eramos niños..  
Desde que lo ví por primera vez abrazando a Yamato.  
Tan joven e inocente como un angelito..  
  
Después de ese primer encuentro luché contra mis deseos y mi pasión que crecía cada día más y más..  
Luché contra mis desos de poseerlo durante cada día hasta que cumplió la mayoria de edad..  
Durante esos años me impusé mentalmente la idead de que era muy joven para estar a mi lado..  
Una mente inocnete que no debía ser corrompida..  
Con todo eso en mi mente obstruí cada deseo pasional con Takeru..  
  
Y finalmente hoy..  
Cuando Yamato esta muriendo y Koushiro lo esta besando..  
Yo..  
Pierdo el control y entonces yo doy rienda suelta atoda mi pasión en el joven hermano de Yamato.  
Mis labios trtatan de sorber toda la pena que acongoja al objeto de mis afectois y caricias.  
  
Deseo tanto hacerlo feliz.  
  
***********************  
  
Mi sempai muere  
Mis ojos no me permiten ver cuando él se levanta y empeiza a besar a Yamato..  
Nunca lo supe..  
Jamás me lo dijo..  
Taichi me sostiene con fuerza..  
Y realmente lo necesito..  
Quiero ir..  
Separarlo de Yamato..  
Dejarlo inconciente..  
Porque su corazón..  
Su noble corazón..  
Será roto en mil pedazos cuando Yamato..  
Cuando Yamato..  
No..  
No quiero que pase..  
Quiero que mi sempai sea feliz..  
Quiero un milagro para mi sempai.  
  
************************  
  
En mis brazos sostengo a Iori..  
Quiere ir lado de Koushiro..  
Yo también..  
me parte verlo sufrir en ese beso..  
No quiero pensar en lo que va a pasar cuando Yama..  
Cuando Yama..  
  
Y encotonces notó el brillo..  
La energía que rodea la habitación..  
El fuego casi celestial..  
La fuerza del amor que esta arrancado..  
Cada bello momento de mi alma..  
Cada dulce sensación en mi ser..  
  
Veo como todo eso empieza a emanar de nostros..  
Y comprendo..  
El lazo de Takeru con Iori.  
El lazo que no se ha debilitado..  
Nuestra enbergía que se empieza a reunir en el corazón de Takeru..  
Veo como Joe esta dandole todo su ser de la unica manera que puede darle paz a Takeru..  
  
Iori esta en mis brazos y con renovada esperanza dirigó mis labios a sus oídos.  
"Iori.. esta obrando un milagro" le dijo mientras mis manos buscan su cara y sus finos labios.  
Y me unó a la sinfonía de amor y amistad que esta fluyendo hacia patamon.  
  
Siento como todo se vuelve un gran remolino..  
Como mis fuerzas me avandonan..  
ME siento mareado..  
  
Veo a un angel frente a Yamato..  
¿Es mi alucinación?  
Mis ojos ya no ven nada más pues las lagrimas me nublan la vista.  
  
Yamato esta abrazando Koushiro..  
Sus brazos rodean el cuello de mi amigo..  
  
El amor..  
El amor..  
  
y me siento increiblemente cansado..  
Y cierro mis ojos..  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
Estaba cansado..  
Miraba hacia el cielo..  
Una luz iluminaba todo el firmamento..  
Su luz brillaba con fuerza..  
Un sensación de paz y tranquilidad..  
Más de la que he sentido en mi vida..  
  
Escuchó a mi hermano gritar que no lo abandone..  
Sin embargo..  
No tengo nada por que quedarme..  
Mi amor es imposible..  
  
Y cuando estoy listo para partir..  
Siento algo que me recorre por todo mi cuerpo..  
Siento algo cálido en mis labios..  
Una sensación de bienestar recorré mi corazón..  
  
Se siente increiblemente bien..  
Por primera vez en años me siento completo..  
  
Y entonces veo..  
El más hermoso espectaculo del mundo..  
Veo a Koushiro..  
Besándome..  
Estoy flotando justo encima de nosotros y de pronto caígo como piedra..  
  
Y siento con más fuerza su beso..  
Me siento como blanca nieves recibiendo el beso de su principe..  
Pero el no es un principe en brillante armadura..  
Es mi dios..  
Mi razón de existir..  
  
Siento como el aire esta electrizado..  
Mis manos cobran fuerza y vida propia cuando acercan aun más a mi amado koushiro..  
  
Por primera vez estoy besando a alguien..  
Y me esta gustando.. Me estoy derritiendo..  
Estoy muerto y he llegado al cielo..  
  
Mis manos recorren su cintura.. Y lo atraígo hacia a mí..  
Y la sola idea de tener relaciones con él me separán de sus dulces labios..  
  
Sus ojos estan abiertos de par en par..  
"No koushiro.. es muy pronto.. no deseo arruinar este momento tan sagrado con algo tan vulgar" le digo mientras mis manos recorren su torso.  
  
Geeee mi mente dice una cosa y mi cuerpo dice otra..  
Y lentamente empiezó..  
El torbellino de pasión reprimida se vueleve incontrolable mientras empiezo a someterlo en un nuevo beso apasionado..  
  
*********************************************  
  
Al verlo abrir los ojos me asuste..  
Creí que me rechazaría y me separé de él.  
"No quiero arruinar un momento tan sagrado" escuche decir a Yamato..  
¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa?..  
Sin embargo cuando sus manos suaves recorren mi torso..  
Confirmó mis más profundos deseos..  
Y cierro mis ojos ejandome llevar por mi amado..  
Desearía poder ofrecerle una virginidad..  
Pero lo unico que tengo para él..  
Es mi amor..  
Y creo que..  
Es más que suficiente.  
  
Comentarios: ¿Que tal les pareció? No sé si me quedó un poco empalagoso.. pero bueno creo que ya esta listo.. solo falta la ultima parte..  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. 


End file.
